Dragon Ball SF
Created By (Nikon23) Ollice Weaver Jr. Taking place 4 years later after Dragon Ball GT. Goku returns to Earth, and a whole new wave of threats start to rise that once again puts the entire universe in Danger! Sagas 'Generation Saga' 4 years later since the defeat of the Shadow Dragons (Evil Shenlongs), many changes has occured including many new Z fighters. All seems normal until Goku returns. 1 "A Whole New Adventure" 2 "The Great SaiyaGirl" 3 "Double Trouble" 4 "The First Kiss" 5 "SaiyaGirl's Identity" 6 "A Visit To Kame House" 7 "Training Begins" 8 "Delivery Race" 9 "Learn To Fly" 10 "Full Moon Rampage" 11 "Training Complete" 12 "A Hero's Return" '32nd World Tournament Saga' Goku and The Original and New Z Fighters compete in the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament. who will come out the victor of the Junior Divison and the Adult Division? 13 "Goku's New Ability" 14 "Namek's New Warrior" 15 "Who Will Enter The Tournament" 16 "Krillin's Ordeal" 17 "The Big Day" 18 "The Junior Division" 19 "Junior Division Continues" 20 "The Mid and Grand Quarter Finals" 21 "The Road To The Finals" 22 "Gochan Vs. Buma" 23 "I'm Going To Win!" 24 "A Struggle To Victory" 25 "Onward To The Adult Division" 26 "No Time For Losers" 27 "Unexpected Strength" 28 "Easy Victories" 29 "Put To The Test" 30 "Fighters battle On" 31 "A Rematch" 32 "Kaio Ken Reborn" 33 "Raion's Origin" 34 "Majuub Vs. Vegeta" 35 "Go For The Win" 36 "Gohan's Ascension" 37 "A Third Time Around" 38 "Battle Between Old Friends" 39 "The Turn Out" 'Nikon Saga' Long ago while the Saiyans were taking over a Planet under Frieza's leadership, Nikon became obsess with power causing him to transform into a Golden Great Ape. as how Vegeta stated in Dragon Ball Z Episode #66 "Goku's New Power" the last Super Saiyan's power was to great that it destroyed him. in reality Nikon was the first to Transform into a Super Saiyan 4, ultimately A Legendary Super Saiyan 4. Over the years he has wander around the entire universe searching for worthy opponents to fight. thought to be the only Saiyan left at the time, he discovers that Goku and Vegeta are on Earth. He journeys to Earth to challenge them. 40 "The Ultimate Super Saiyan" 41 "Yincha's Lost" 42 "Raion Goes All Out" 43 "Terror Of Legend" 44 "Fallen Comrades" 45 "The Pain Of Lost" 46 "More Demises" 47 "He's Still Alive!!" 48 "Goku's Second Wind" 49 "Earth's Second Chance" 50 "The Return Of Gogeta" 51 "A Huge Struggle" 52 "Counting Down" 53 "The Final Strike" 'White Star Dragon Ball Saga' long ago the nameks originally lived on Planet Airdo. during the creation of the Dragon Balls, Guru created the White Star Dragon Balls. however to much energy was put within the balls and it brought the Black Smoke Dragon into existion. after the defeat of the Black Smoke Dragon, Planet Airdo was not suitable to live on any longer. Guru intrusted the Balls to a Namek Warrior, named Garc. they then divided into two groups and left planet airdo. Guru and his group found a planet and named it Namek. Garc and his group found a planet and named it Zartar. they also evolve a bit, to adempt to the their new envoriment. after the battle with Nikon, many Z Fighters were killed. after the last two wishes were used to restore the Planet Earth, and move everyone back onto the Planet, more wishes were needed to wish back their fallen allies. that's when the Z fighters learns of the White Star Dragon Balls, and formed a team to journey to Zartar seek out the Balls. as the search begins on Zartar, they soon relize that another force is also after the White Star Balls. 54 "The Lost Dragon Balls" 55 "Trouble On Planet Kontar" 56 "Saving The King" 57 "Crisis In Space" 58 "Eplosion Of Danger" 59 "Arrival On Zartar" 60 "A Evil Force" 61 "Swift Chance" 62 "The Attack Of Racho" 63 "Racho, Defeated" 64 "The Origin Revealed" 65 "Help Is On The Way" 66 "The Nameks Vs. Kargar" 67 "Meet Vardo" 68 "Face To Face" 69 "Confront The Source" 70 "Rogen's Power" 71 "At All Cost" 72 "The Last Laugh" 73 "Stronger Force" 74 "The Genin Squad" 75 "Rose Vs. Pan" 76 "Gaining Power" 77 "Trunk's Gambit" 78 "Shinjar's Fury" 79 "Rohan Strikes Back!" 80 "Reinforcements" 81 "Conflict" 82 "Gohan Vs. General Genin" 83 "DNA Switch" 84 "General Genin...Super Saiyan?!" 85 "The End Of General Genin" 86 "Time To Call The Dragon" 87 "Majuub's Wish" 'Cobra Saga' Long ago two powerful races faught for control over the entire universe. one race was lead by King Cold. the other race was lead by King Cobra. eventually a all out war was faught between the two races. ultimately King Cold and his race won the battle, and killed King Cobra and his followers. King Cobra's youngest son Cobra manage to escape. over the years he has trained and yearn for revenge. over time he learned that King Cold, Cooler and frieza were all enliminated. this gave Cobra the chance to regain control over the south part of the universe. years later he learns of the Dragon Balls. after the defeat of his minions, Cobra is now all that stand in the Z Fighter's way from using the White Star Dragon Balls. 88 "Cobra's Arrival" 89 "A Huge Battle" 90 "Destiny" 91 "Cobra Transforms" 92 "Hidden Power" 93 "Majuub's New Power" 94 "A Downfall" 95 "Tears Of Power" 96 "The Arival Of Vegeta" 97 "The Prince Attacks" 98 "Cobra's Final Transformation" 99 "The Tables Are Turned" 100 "All Or Nothing" 101 "One Last Shot" 102 "Vegeta's Last Stand" 103 "Goku's Grand Entrance" 104 "The Battle Of Great Powers" 105 "Cobra's Deadly Tatics" 106 "Goku's In Trouble!" 107 "A Plan To Win" 108 "The Unexpected Transfromation" 109 "The Birth Of Super Saiyan 5" 110 "Payback On Cobra" 111 "Cobra's Maximum Power" 112 "The Plan With Porunga" 113 "A Fight To The Finish" 114 "Goku, You Must Win!" 115 "The Final Charge" 116 "It's Over...Goku Wins!" 117 "Namek Reunion" 'Dr. Yale Saga:' after Future Trunks restored peace back to his World, he soon face the danger known as Majin Buu. with the aid of heroes from the other world such as Goku and Gohan, he was able to rid his world of Majin Buu. over time Majin Buu was incarnated in to Uub, and trunks took him on as a student, and settled down with a family and had a son naqmed Jin. as the years passed, a former assitant of Dr.Gero named Dr. Yale created Two Very Powerful Androids that were strong enough to kill Future Trunks and Future Uub, and leave Future Jin barely alive, as they steal a time machine to travel back to the present world. 4 years later, Future Trunk's Son, Jin appears in the present time line searching for the two androids and reveals the plot to the Z Fighters. among their search for these Androids they relize that the one of the Androids are Dr. Yale (from Future Jin's Time line), and together with the present Dr. Yale they created a new wave of even stronger Androids. 118 "A New Problem" 119 "New Enemies" 120 "Encounter" 121 "18's Choice" 122 "The Reutrn Of Andorid 16" 123 "Android 24 Strikes!" 124 "Jin's Revenge" 125 "23's Demise" 126 "Foul Play" 127 "Bigger Problems" 128 "The Power Of Android 27" 129 "Heroes Of Earth Defeated!" 130 "New Game Plan" 131 "The Terror Begins" 132 "Heroes Intraining" 133 "Breaking The Liimt" 134 "Piccolo's Ordeal" 135 "The Resurrection Of King Piccolo" 136 "Buchan Is Born" 137 "Buchan's Ego" 138 "Gotenks Vs Buchan" Android 22 Saga while training to defeat the Androids, another even more powerful Android emerges! the Android #22!, Dr. Yale's ultimate creation bent on absorbing the other Androids so that he can become the ultimate killing machine! 139 "Another Threat" 140 "Rise Of 22" 141 "The Renewed Piccolo" 142 "Boost of Power" 143 "Kami Jr's Return" 144 "Waiting For the Right Moment" 145 "Return To The Time Chamber" 146 "Buchan Is Ready" 147 "Upgrade To Super Saiyan 3" 148 "Ascension To Power" 149 "25's Stand" 150 "Pan's New Power" 151 "Payback On 22" 152 "Over Powered" 153 "Stepping In" Super Android 22 Saga after finally absorbing all of the Androids, Android 22 has emerged into his ultimate form, Super 22! after defeating every Z fighter one by one, the Earth is given one last chance to defend their selfs in participating the Cell Games 2 against Super 22 and his Battle Droids! if Goku can not end this threat, which one of the other Heroes can? 154 "Perfect Super 22" 155 "Vegeta and Jin Returns" 156 "Push Over The Edge" 157 "Inless Power" 158 "Inner Strength" 159 "A Losing Battle" 160 "Failed Atempt" 161 "Goku and Rohan Returns" 162 "Goku Vs Super 22" 163 "Evenly Matched" 164 "Resurrecting The Cell Games" 165 "A Month To Live" 166 "Visiting A Old Friend" 167 "A Glimpse To The Future" 168 "Debut Of The Cell Games 2" 169 "Battle Droids Vs Z Fighters" 170 "No More Stalling" 171 "Settle The Score" 172 "Decisive Battle" 173" No More Games" 174 "Counter Attack" 175 "One Last Opition" 176 "Desperate Act" 177 "Rohan,Unleashed" 178 "This Is Destined" 179 "The End Draws Near" 180 "Balance Restored" 181 "A Brighter Future" 36th World Tournament Saga 4 years has now passed,and many new changes has been made since we last seen our heroes along with some new faces. but along with these changes, a new Tournamnet has just been announced. who will come out as the victor of this World Tournament? 182 "The Story Continues" 183 "Geting Into The Spirit" 184 "Remaining Days" 185 "The Tournament Awaits" 186 "Junior Division Peril" 187 "Gotan Vs Jade" 188 "Counting Down" 189 "Jin Vs Hyo" 190 "The Outcome" 191 "The Tournament Continues" 192 "Quarter Finals Peril" 193 "Tense Matches" 194 "Kami Jr. Vs Piccolo" 195 "A Long Time Rematch" 196 "Goku Or Majuub?" 197 "Closer To The Finals" 198 "Goku Vs Rohan" 199 "Burst Of Power" Malvoc Saga Raku Saga Ark Saga Super Ark Saga Ultimate Ark Saga Ark Jr. Saga Movies 1 "The Legend Of The Blue Star Dragon Balls" 2 "Area's Invasion" 3 "Fusion Vs Fusion" 4 "Modarc: The Warrior Of Destruction" 5 "Modarc: The Return" 6 "Modarc's Final Stirke" 7 "Heain's Strike" 8 "The Battle Of The Greatest" Returning and New Characters *Goku (DBSF) *Chichi (DBSF) *Gohan (DBSF) *Vedil (DBSF) *Goten (DBSF) *Valese (DBSF) *Gochan *Yali *Pan (DBSF) *Gail *Rohan *Sora *Gotan *Gochi *Hyo *Pearl *Vegeta (DBSF) *Bulma (DBSF) *Trunks (DBSF) *Marron (DBSF) *Future Trunks (DBSF) *Saki *Bulla (DBSF) *Kin *Buma *Lina *Future Jin *Jin *Karin *Kira *Krillin (DBSF) *Android #18 (DBSF) *Kaiyo *Yamcha (DBSF) *Aya *Yincha *Jade *Tien (DBSF) *Launch (DBSF) *Chaiotzu (DBSF) *Piccolo (DBSF) *Android #16 (DBSF) *Majuub (DBSF) *Kami Jr. *Raion *Kan *Master Roshi (Pre-DB/DBSF) *Oolong (DBSF) *Ox King (DBSF) *Hercule (DBSF) *Paur (DBSF) *Chief Briggs *Max *Ryo *Janet *Joan *Giru (DBSF) New Villans Series Villans *Nikon *Mass *Racho *Kargar *Rose *Tortle *Shinjar *Comet *General Cobro *Cobra *King Cobra *Raptar *Dr.Yale *Android #22 *Super 22 *Android #23 *Android #24 *Android #25 *Android #26 *Android #27 *Battle Droid *Malvoc *Raku *Ark *Ark Jr. Movie Villans *Area *Modarc *Meta Modarc External Link Dragon Ball SF Site